Many electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, have image capture devices capable of capturing images or video. Users of these electronic devices can capture images or video, and subsequently share the captured images or video with others via a social network. These images are typically shared with or recommend to other users on the social network. For example, a user may recommend an image another user shared of the Eiffel Tower of Paris, France. The recommendation may take form of a “like,” star, heart, or the like.
However, if the user was to visit the Eiffel Tower, the user may wish to capture images similar to the images shared or recommended to the user on the social network. Some social networks enable users to display image capture settings used to capture images on their electronic devices. Such image capture settings may be, for example, exposure, white balance, shutter speed, or other similar settings. Simply displaying this information may be useful for experienced photographers, but novice photographers may not be aware of how to alter the image capture settings on their electronic devices.
For at least this reason, there is a need for improved techniques for recommending image capture settings to other users.